The invention relates to a dispenser, with which one or more media can be discharged singly or in mixed form by manual force or by pressure. The medium can have a random aggregate state or random consistency and can be liquid, gaseous, pulverulent, pasty, etc.
Appropriately, said discharge apparatus has a size so that it can be carried in one hand or is suitable for one-handed operation. It can at least partly be made from a plastically shaped material, which instead of being metallic, is preferably nonmetallic, such as an injection molding plastic. It is advantageous with such discharge apparatuses to provide at least one ram to be moved manually or either in pressure-dependent or path-dependent manner, or both, for the discharge operation because it is then possible to bring about a reliable mounting of all the associated functional parts and a force transfer between remote positions. Fitting is made easier; medium guidance is improved; and functional controls can be obtained during the discharge operation. If the ram has an elastically deformable shaft portion, the ram can be guided on the associated dispenser body by at least one dimensionally more stable shaft portion axially adjacent thereto. However, this construction leads to larger dimensions, and also, the stronger shaft portion must be so strongly dimensioned over a significant length that under the conventionally occurring operating loads it does not elastically deform.